


following the  heart

by mayu_sk



Category: Star Trek
Genre: "Chris Pine", "Zachary Quinto", "sk", "spirk", "star trek", "克里斯派恩", "扎克瑞昆图", M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayu_sk/pseuds/mayu_sk
Summary: 醉酒Jim被Spock捡回去吃了





	

**Author's Note:**

> 人生第一篇pwp，卡肉卡了两三天，大半夜一口气写完了…手生轻喷_(:з)∠)_

　　Jim喝的酒真的太多了。  
　　五年任务进行了过半，他已然失去了接受任务时的兴奋和期待。浩瀚无垠的宇宙对于一个刚刚踏入星辰的舰长来说充满了对未知的探索。但是长达三年的旅途让他感到迷茫。不仅是对未来的是否要转职驻守约克镇的犹豫，更是在感情上没有回应的伤感。作为和他出生入死并肩作战的大副，Spock真的可以称得上完美。冷静地思考，在适当的时机给舰长提出合理性的建议，面对敌人时英勇地战斗，Spock无疑是尽职尽责。但是Jim想要他做的不仅仅是这些。  
　　又饮下一杯烈酒，酒精刺激着神经，嗓子里辛辣疼痛，Jim捏紧眉头闭上双眼。身处死亡边缘时，Spock的泪水、二人隔着玻璃门交缠的双手，Jim似乎忘记了疼痛和死亡——即使是在这种时刻他也自私地选择了忘记所有人只为Spock的感情而安心无憾。而当他再次睁开双眼，却回首看到他的大副正站在床边，他沉溺在那从未见过的温柔目光里，如果Bones不在身边，他真的想要倾诉出自己的感情——死都死了一次了还要害怕丢脸不成？  
　　实在是忍不住胃里搅动的疼痛感，Jim放下酒杯跑向了卫生间。在厕所里一阵狂吐后，Jim撑着双手看着镜子里自己模糊的脸，他不知道现在自己是怎样的表情，不过一定很狼狈可笑就是了。酒精的作用还是很强烈，门外嘈杂的音乐声和耳鸣的声音不停地往他耳朵倾灌，隐约听到身后试探性的声音：“Captain？”Jim摇头笑了笑——Kirk你真是要疯了，酒吧里无意听到的声音你都能想成是Spock，那个尖耳朵的工作狂怎么会放下工作来这里。身后的声音并未停下：“Captain你似乎已经饮用了过多的酒精，以现在的状态再继续进行社交活动是不符合逻辑的。”逻辑逻辑逻辑，怎么全世界的人都学会讲逻辑了？Jim看不清镜子里身后的人是谁，不过好像看到了尖耳朵和该死的铁刘海…这年头还真有瓦肯人会多管闲事啊…Jim腿一软向后仰去。  
　　再次醒来时Jim闻到了空气中充满了淡淡的瓦肯熏香味道。窗外还是黑夜，Jim想要起身看看自己身在何处，回转过身却对上了一双深棕色的眼睛。Jim能听到对方平稳的呼吸声，能看到微弱月光下那张熟悉的脸。Spock呼出的气息扑在Jim的脸上，他感觉对方那永远能让他感到安心舒适的气味环绕着自己——只是在今夜更让Jim感到血脉喷张。或许是酒精给了他勇气，Jim什么都没想就捧住了对方的脸把嘴唇凑了过去。  
　　本以为Spock会把自己推开，却听到对方越来越急促的喘息声。Jim沉醉于这个他等待了太久的吻中，他小心探出了舌尖，Spock并未抵住他而是热烈地回应着。还未消散的酒精味在二人的口中弥漫。Jim翻身坐在Spock的腰上，想好了拿醉酒做借口，心里的勇气陡增。Jim先快速褪去了自己的衬衫，然后就向身下人的衬衣下摆伸出了手。Spock配合地微微抬起身子。Jim俯下身子轻啄了一下Spock的嘴唇，月光下那双棕色的眼睛不再如平时那样冷漠严肃，似乎多了一丝玩味的笑意和浓烈的性趣，Jim感觉自己的脸更加滚烫，用一只手盖住Spock的眼睛继续向下吻去。没有再等待对方的配合，Jim蛮横地扯下了身下人的制服外裤。隔着底裤摩擦着Spock的勃起，继而褪下底裤将Spock的性器含在口中舔弄，Jim自己也无法抑制地兴奋了起来——他感觉有些懊恼——明明是自己在撩动对方，怎么自己如此把持不住？  
　　一阵天旋地转后，Jim被Spock控住双手压在了身下。Spock的性器正抵在自己的腹部，Jim能感觉到它的温度和微微地颤动。然而Spock却看向了交缠在一起的手指。  
　　“瓦肯吻。”  
　　“瓦肯人是通过手指接触来接吻么？真有趣…”  
　　再没有语言上的回应，Spock就突然将Jim的腰抬起探向他的身后。Jim正准备抱怨Spock的急不可耐，身后的触感却如电流沿着脊柱传过，Jim忍不住轻哼了一声。在一阵安慰的揉动后，Spock缓缓探入了一根手指。Jim深吸一口气：“还没有用…”手指在里面的活动可没有给他更多的机会说下去，而肠壁也在手指的抽动中分泌出液体，Spock又伸入了一根手指。房间里交杂着Jim的呻吟声和他身下液体的声音，Jim喘息着说：“Spock…Spock我受不了了…”  
　　Jim的声音如毒药般灌进Spock的脑中，他低吼一声把手指从Jim身下抽出，然后迅速挺入。Jim曾经听说过瓦肯人具有三倍力，但是未曾想过居然如此难以承受。Spock就像一只失去控制的野兽一次又一次快速地撞击着自己，Jim感受着自己身下激烈的碰撞和体内迸发的快感，他大口地呼吸着并不再抑制自己的呻吟声。  
　　“转过去。”  
　　Jim能听出来Spock压低的声音里浓烈的欲望，他顺从地转身趴下，但还未稍作喘息身后的坚挺就又强硬地挺入了。又是一阵激烈地撞击，Jim感觉自己已经快要坚持不住了——自己的性器已经挺立到感到疼痛，他双眼迷蒙着回头：“我快要到了Spock…”  
　　湛蓝的双眼里噙着泪水，睫毛带着水珠上下扑闪着，粉嫩的嘴唇微张不住地喘息着…Spock抓紧了Jim的腰一声闷哼开始快速挺动。本已快要没有力气的Jim挺起身子转头，Spock立刻将嘴唇迎上去。悠长激烈的吻还未结束，Spock已然停止了挺动，Jim轻喊一声释放了出来，而Spock将还在颤动的性器缓缓抽出，缴械在了Jim的腰窝上。  
　　收拾了刚刚留下的尴尬的痕迹，Jim疲惫地躺在床上很快又进入了睡眠。看着红晕还未褪去的脸和睡梦中微微翕动的睫毛，Spock怔了一下，从Jim身后环住了他。似乎是感觉到身后温度的上升，Jim伸展开蜷缩的身体转过身舒服地蹭在了Spock的颈窝里。Spock嘴角微微上扬，收紧了怀中的人进入了梦乡。


End file.
